The Dimensional Hunt (story)
The Dimensional Hunt is the final story in the Dimensional Warfare storyline. It follows Fielde Locke, who is referred to as "The Hunter," as he travels through many Realities and Dimensions to track down and kill the targets he has been assigned by his mother, Dark Watcher. The goal of Fielde's mission is to take the energy from the individuals and use it to empower Dark Watcher so she may overpower Sentinel Solaris, and in turn save Existence by "refreshing" it and letting Dark Watcher replace the current variant with one she has crafted. The mission begins once Fielde and Dark are watching the new Existence being formed, when suddenly it becomes fractured and damaged upon the release of Sentinel Solaris from the Keystone. The destructive deity becomes more powerful than Dark, forcing her to task Fielde with hunting down those most influential in terms of bending Existence's fate and killing them, one by one. She explains to him that time is too fractured to possibly run properly, giving Fielde freedom to bend the past without affecting the present. Dark then pinpoints the moments where the targets' powers are at their strongest, and sends Fielde on his way. Fielde becomes desensitised and even downright psychotic as he goes on, sometimes even traumatising his victims so that they release their full power in defence. However some encounters, like Central, go differently as he persuades the target that they must die if Existence is to be saved. Central, along with Lucy Hills, both submit to the greater cause and allot Fielde to kill them without a fight, to which Fielde reluctantly obliges. This trauma is possibly what causes Fielde to become evil and satanic to those he is forced to fight. Fielde was at his most sinister once he was hunting his second-to-final target, Twilight Sparkle, who -in this alternate state- was a Human child with her family at their home. Fielde outright demanded Twilight to reveal herself and when her family got in the way, he murdered Nightlight and Shining Armour brutally before severely wounding Twilight Velvet. Once Twilight Sparkle began to fight him, he gave the illusion that he was losing so she would reveal her ultimate and unknown power utilising Dark Magic alongside Pure Magic. He then revealed how powerful he was to her before defeating (and subsequently killing) her and taking her energy. The last hunt Fielde went on was against his own counterpart, summoned by Sentinel Solaris to stop the original. Upon killing his counterpart, who possessed equal power to himself, Fielde gave the energy to Dark Watcher and she both destroyed Sentinel Solaris and "reset" Existence, allowing her own creation to take it's place. The entire Dimensional Warfare storyline concludes as the events of the Dimensional War never happen, yet some factors (like Fielde's marriage to Fluttershy and their subsequent children) are left intact. Fielde is remembered as a hero in this "Perfect Existence" but was not permitted to live there, with which he agreed. His final sight on Equestria before passing into the Spirit Realm was his daughters and wife gathered on the edge of a cliff, the same one where Fielde had taken them in the "Doomed Existence," with Ruby holding his necklace. As she stood closest to the edge, Ruby used her Magic to levitate the necklace over the edge with tears in her eyes before letting it drop into the sea, signifying that she had moved on from his death (which in "Perfect Existence" was a sacrifice to save everything years prior). The family left the cliff, with Ruby holding back tears, as Fielde struggled to do the same. He then turned to his mother, who told him that the new "Perfect Existence" would only be safe if no deities whatsoever existed, including Fielde and herself. He followed her into the Spirit Realm, where they both ceased to be. The story ends there. No continuations are implied and no other words are spoken after Fielde says "goodbye" to his family. "Perfect Existence" is implied to have continued as it would have had the worlds never crossed, though Dark intentionally left the connection between Equestria and CHS open, if only in secret.